Symphonian Birthday!
by PassionateIdiot
Summary: Slightly belated birthday fic for Miracle of Oracles. What better way to spend your birthday than in the world of Tales of Symphonia, watching everyone shoot homophobes and spying on Emil and Richter? Crack, slashfest, self-inserts, fangirlsm. Enjoy!


**Symphonian Birthday**

**A/N**

**HA! SEE! I TOLD YOU I'D WRITE YOU A BIRTHDAY FIC! HA! HA! HAHHAHA! MAUHAHAHHAHA!**

**This my, dear retarded tales of symphonia fangirls and boys, is a birthday fic for the awesome, the amazing, the sweet, the completely-insane-in-the-best-way-possible, the lovely and my dear dear dear DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR friend Miracle of Oracles! Yay!~ Now stand up and do a silly dance for her! Do it! Or else, ROAAAR!**

**Be warned: This is crackish, written for fun, and I've abandoned most of my own writing principles and rules. It's mostly dialogues. If you're looking for the perfect fic full of romance, angst, tragedy, drama and whatever it is you want in a fic, click the pretty back button. Also, it's a bit self-insert-ish, and there are 2 of my OC'S in it. They don't have like this huge roll and take over the fic or anything, but I needed as much stretching in this as I could, and their antics proved to be perfect. Furthermore, this is like, a slash fest or something! Gayness everywhere! So run if you don't like it, unless you want to get shot! Pairings included are: EmilXRichter, ZelosXLloyd, MartaXColette and slight GenisXPresea. Enjoy, and a early happy new year as well! Adrienne, is me and Nami is Miracle of Oracles.**

**To prevent confusion, I'll give you a quick introduction of my OC's.**  
><strong>Yuu: A woman that appears calm, but has a fierce temper and is quite rash and impulsive. Extremely calculating when in battle or when involved in serious matters. She enjoys teasing people, especially Teiru, with whom she is paired with.<strong>

**Teiru: A girl a few years younger than Yuu. Due to the fandom she's from she has fox ears and a tail. She's very bold, she's quite the brat, and seems to be hitting puberty twice as hard as one normally would. She enjoys annoying Yuu, but is easily flustered by the older woman.**

**And YOU better enjoy this hun, I've had this idea in my head for quite a long time!**

* * *

><p><strong>^O^<strong>

* * *

><p>''Alright guys can I,- Hey, uhm…'' Adrienne spoke, but halted, scratching the back of her neck as she looked at Nami.<p>

''I expected all of this to go a bit easier, sorry.''

''It's okay.'' Nami grinned, hopping from foot to foot. They turned back to the room, and the occupants.

''It was a mistake to let her organize this in the first place.'' Both girls turned to their heads to the side, looking at the dark haired woman sipping from a glass. The woman glanced at them sideways, the corner of her lips curving upward into a smirk.

''You,'' Adrienne glared at Yuu and pointed an accusing finger at the woman. ''need to shut up. You should be grateful!'' Yuu's eyes narrowed and she lowered her cup. She turned her head and opened her mouth wide. Adrienne quickly retracted the finger before the jaws roughly slammed shut at the place her finger had previously been. Her eyes widened as she stepped back, hiding behind Nami.

''Tch, coward.'' Yuu huffed, walking away from the two.

''Why did I create her?'' Adrienne shook her head, her eyes still widened to the size of plates.

''Because you're not the brightest person around.''

Adrienne jumped as Teiru skipped past them, joining Yuu.

Adrienne shook her head. ''Nevermind all of this, let's get to it.'' Nami flashed her a smile, patting her shoulder.

All of the Symphonian heroes were present, although distracted. While Adrienne and Nami were busy preparing everyone drinks and snacks, the younger heroes had occupied themselves with a board game. Of course it had not quite played out as a normal board game would, for Sheena was busy molesting Zelos, for whatever reason.

''How should we get their attention?'' Nami asked, earning a shrug from the other girl, who had stepped back next to her.

''HEY MORONS!''

Everyone in the room swirled their head to the source of the sound, all eyes glaring at a grinning Teiru.

''Uhm…Thanks.'' Adrienne spoke, before shaking her head.

''Alright,'' She spoke, gaining everyone's attention. ''I'm sure you all know we've gathered to have some fun with birthday girl here,'' She wrapped an arm around Nami's shoulders, a stupid grin plastered on her face as she took a hold of Nami's face and pressed against the girl's cheeks to create a weird squishy face. Nami à la fish style! '' but we're not going to be molesting Zelos for the rest of the evening so listen up please.'' She let go of Nami, and clasped her hands together.

''First of all, we'll be spending most of the day with a game. Not something silly game like monopoly or whatever, no, we're going to play ''Shoot the homophobe''.''

She grinned, even though a painful silence followed. She received blank looks, some of the persons in the room looking at each other for guidance.

"Sounds fun! " this time the eyes reverted to look at Colette, who also had her hands clasped together as she smiled.

"Really? Doesn't it sound violent and disturbing in any way to you?" Genis inquired, eyebrows raised, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Colette, oblivious, shrugged and giggled.

Adrienne coughed, gaining attention again.

"Alright, I know it sounds awkward and weird,"

"And I'm sure it is." Teiru and Genis spoke in unison, sparing each other a grin and a glance, while Yuu narrowed her eyes at Genis.

"Shut it you two. Alright, it's quite simple. Yuu, Sheena and I have spread several posters throughout the woods. Each with a picture one it. While the game is called shoot the homophobe, there are different pictures, or persons on each one. Your aim is to shoot as many of these pictures by the end of the afternoon. You will be shooting with arrows. You will all be playing in pairs of two, but will get only one bow, so you'll have to switch who will be firing. Each team has their own color of arrows, you can recognize them by the color of the feathers on the back of the arrows."

She inhaled. "Any questions so far?"

"Can we decide our own teams?" Marta asked, already holding hands with Colette.

Adrienne looked at Nami. "Say the magic words your highness." she grinned, bowing a little and holding her hand on top of her chest where her heart was located. Nami grinned back. " Yeah, you can decide for yourselves, " she leaned in to whisper to Adrienne. " It's pretty clear who will chose who anyways. "  
>Adrienne grinned again, before turning back to the people in the room. "Any other questions?"<p>

"Is it like, one poster a team? So that if team one hits a poster the other teams can no longer shoot that one as well?" Zelos asked, rubbing his head at the spot where Sheena had previously hit him.

"Nope, if all of you hit the same poster once it's no problem. Anything else?"

"Uhm, why did you organize it here?" Emil asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Because your house, " She gestured to Emil and Richter, who stood behind him, looking not amused. At all. " is located in the middle of the woods. It's perfect. And of course I thank you for letting us use it."

"Without actual permission." Richter growled, sending her a glare.

"Ehehehe..." Emil laughed nervously, turning around to glance at the man as if to ask him to calm down.

Adrienne had stepped behind Nami in the meantime, intimidated by Richter, and was continuing her talk from her new safezone. Nami rolled her shoulders as Adrienne held on to them tightly, and nudged the girl as to tell her to relax a little.

"It's not my fault! He's scary! My body acts on its own! '' She hissed, before sighing and relaxing her grip a little. ''Now, to prevent cheating, " She glanced at Zelos, Genis and Teiru. "Each pair will be given a small bucket of some sort, filled with a specific color of paint. Before you aim to shoot the damn homophobe you need to dip the point of your arrow into the paint. If you hit the poster we'll be able to see it due to the paint."

"But won't you still be able to cheat? You could easily rip out a colored part of the poster or put your own paint on the same spot right?" Lloyd spoke.

"God you really are smart when convenient huh? But yes we've thought of that as well. Of course it's up to you if you want to decide to ruin the game and Nami's birthday, " She narrowed her eyes in a dangerous, warning, glare." however Raine, Regal, Sheena, myself and Nami too if she decides to, will be walking through the woods, to supervise you guys."

Teiru raised her hand, opening her mouth even before Adrienne had her eyes fixed on her.

"Why is Yuu not going along with you guys? She placed several posters right?"

Several people nodded in agreement. "Right,'' She pinched the bridge of her nose. ''as much as I hate to admit it, I trust Yuu not to tell you where they are."

"Who sais I wanna go with her?" Teiru glared while pointing at the older woman, but Adrienne merely raised her eyebrows. Teiru blushed and puffed up her cheeks. She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she looked away. "Fine, so maybe I do." she muttered. Adrienne nodded in satisfaction and opened her mouth to continue, while Yuu slung an arm around Teiru's shoulders and leaned down, smirking at the girl knowingly.

"Now pair up with the person you want to and come to us. Nami and I will give everyone a bow and their paint and arrows. If you run out of arrows you'll have to find one of the supervisors of some sort, and follow them back here, where they'll get you new arrows."

"But you'll lose a lot of time then." Presea spoke, her voice monotone.

"Yes, that's why it's essential you'll be careful. You may easily waste a few arrows on posters located up high, or across the water or something."

Several people grinned at the subtle hint, while Sheena and Yuu facepalmed. Adrienne blushed. "W-Well sorry! But it's not like it's already obvious the posters would not all be low on the ground." She huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Nevermind, let's get to it." Sheena smiled reassuringly.

"Wait! There are rules to it." Adrienne interrupted, raising her hand to stop everyone from doing whatever they had planned.

Groans filled the room, making Adrienne glare. "Shut it and listen. Number 1. Take this day and game seriously, no pushing the arrows through the poster in a tree by hand or ripping the posters off. We can easily check if you did so. Besides, an arrow has way more force to it if you fire from a distance than if you fire from two feet."

"Yeah, yeah. Number two?"

Adrienne glared at Genis. " Number 2," She growled. "you are to stay with your partner and within the marked area. Sheena used several seals to mark the entire playground of some sort, so pay attention to those unless you want to get sent flying back into the zone."

"How much thinking did you put in this?" Nami interrupted, looking at the other with slightly widened eyes.

"Girl you have no idea. But the real rule has yet to come. The final, and I fear the most important rule."

"What is it?" Nami inquired, her voice hesitant.

She glanced at several people in room, especially the older ones. She inhaled.

"No sex, no groping, no harassing or assaulting."

The silence that followed was awkward. But sighs were heard from multiple directions.

"So basically no fun." Yuu spoke annoyed, turning her back to the others. Teiru's eyes widened. She took a step back and pointed a finger at Yuu. "What exactly were you planning woman?"

Yuu merely grinned, the glimmer in her eyes causing suspicion.

Adrienne let out a nervous laugh, not really paying attention, for Richter was once again glaring at her. Her laugh ended, but was replaced by a desperate sigh.

''I am so on his black list now.'' Her arms fell limp, her head resting against Nami's back as she faked a sob.

"Hey,"

Adrienne looked up at the back of Nami's head, the girl whispering. "You think it'll work?"

"…No, but I can always try."

Nami nodded, and both girls let out a sigh. ''Alright, let's get started shall we?''

While Sheena, Raine and Regal already left, everyone else walked to their partner, the pairings not turning out as a surprise. Now that they would actually get some action everyone seemed rather enthusiastic to play and cooperate, happy chit-chat filling the room. Zelos and Lloyd were given the red arrows, Emil and Richter the yellow, Marta en Colette took honor in the white ones, Yuu and Teiru snatched away the blue ones and finally, Genis and Presea took the green ones. They were all given their fair share of paint, and a map of the playground of some sort, and the boundaries. They all stepped outside of the house, Adrienne turning her back to the others to lock the door behind her. When Nami opened her mouth to ask as if to how she got a key in the first place, Adrienne winked and raised a finger to her lips to keep the other silent, earning a grin from the birthday girl. She tucked the key away in such a manner neither Emil or Richter would notice, before turning back to everyone.

''Uhm, right...Nami, you want to give the start signal?''

Nami blinked, but her surprise was only momentarily.''Uh…go?''

Apparently, it had been enough. Most of the contestants of some sort, dashed away, although some of the older partners followed in a rather slow manner.

''They're pretty excited for this.'' Nami stated as a matter-of-factly.

''Yeah, and there's not even a prize.''

''There isn't?''

''Nope…But I think some of them see the chance of being alone with their partners as prize enough.'' She grinned, hinting towards Richter, Zelos and Yuu seeming just a bit more interested as the game started. Nami laughed.

''Agreed.''

The two girls snickered.

''We're perverts for constantly thinking this way, aren't we?'' Nami spoke between rings of laughter.

''Yes. Yes we are my dear.'' Adrienne laughed.

"Alright let's follow them!" Nami exclaimed, almost jumping up and down in excitement.

The pair walked into the forest, and at first it seemed everyone had vanished on the spot. It was silent, apart from birds chirping and leaves rustling in the wind. Finally though, after walking for quite a while, voices resonated through the air. As they approached, Presea's pink hair came into view, and Genis' white hair followed soon after. The pink haired girl was still holding the bow as if ready to fire, though the arrow had already left her fingers and pierced the poster at the place where the head was located. The girl stared at the poster with a stoic expression, while listening to Genis stammering out a compliment, his cheeks tainted pink.

"Looks like they'll manage. I must admit though, I didn't expect Presea to be so skilled with a bow and arrow." Adrienne muttered.

"Presea's just awesome." Nami stated.

"True. I'd never been able to beat Yggdrasil if it wasn't for her. Alright, let's see what the other's are up too shall we?"

Nami nodded, and the pair walked past Genis and Presea, exchanging greetings. As they passed the poster, Nami examined it. It had a picture of Rodyle on it, not a homophobe per se, but a hated person nonetheless.

"Now I get the one-shot kill." Nami whispered, trying to gauge Presea's mood, but failing.

"Well yeah. There's one with Harley on it too. I kept it to a minimum though, unlike with homophobes and blonde make-up bitches. I don't really want to bring back too many bad memories."

Nami nodded in both agreement and approval, and the pair continued. After about ten minutes of idle walking though, they halted.

"I haven't seen any posters in a while...are we close?" Nami said.

"...uhm..." Adrienne rubbed her neck, looking away.

"What?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You helped placing the posters right?" Nami asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well yeah but...It's me we're talking about. Besides, it's all trees! It's not like I have a map that sais "turn left at the 267th tree!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

Nami laughed at that, the other girl joining in. Suddenly though, Nami stopped, and gestured Adrienne to do the same.

"What?"

"Listen... Is that Lloyd?"

They both strained their ears, and indeed, it was the red cladded swordsman who passed them in the blink of an eye. They turned their heads to the left as a yelling Lloyd flew past them, their heads turning to the right to follow the red blur, who hit a tree a few feet next to them.

"..." Adrienne turned her head back to Nami. "Good ears."

"Why, thank you." Nami grinned, bowing a bit. They turned to Lloyd, walking up to him and crouching down in front of him.

"You okay?" Adrienne asked.

"Ngh, yeah," Lloyds spoke, rubbing his neck. " Zelos and I were just walking around when I was sent flying like that."

"Pyre seal absolute." Both Symphonian nerds spoke at the same time, grinning at each other.

"I guess that also means we should turn right, rather than left." Nami spoke while raising her index finger, referring back to their earlier joke.

"Jup. Hey, where's Zelos?"

"Well he didn't get sent flying, so he has to walk back to me."

The girls leaned forward, so they could look past the trees and bushes that had earlier obstructed their view, and thus prevented them from noticing the red cladded swordsman earlier. Indeed, in the distance they saw Zelos coming at them, the red curly hair bouncing as he jogged while holding the bow and arrows in one hand. Adrienne raised her eyebrows.

"How far _were_you sent flying?"

Lloyd muttered a response, still rubbing his sore neck.

"I think we should tell Sheena she should weaken the strength of her seals a bit. If this is what they were really like in the game the summon spirits would have been easy as cake." Nami spoke.

"Indeed. And with that new goal in mind, let's move on. Seeya Lloyd, good luck. And pay more attention to the seals if you don't want to break anything." Adrienne frowned, and Lloyd nodded. They were prevented from leaving just yet though.

''Hey girls, going already?'' Zelos panted as he finally reached them, leaning forward with his hands on his knees for support.

''Yeah, we need to check on the others and we've just decided to find Sheena to see if she's able to weaken the strength of the seals a bit, before Lloyd and you get separated like this all the time.'' Nami spoke, grinning. Adrienne nodded in agreement, raising a few fingers in front of Lloyd to check up on him.

''Indeed, my bud has to stay close through the entire day!'' Zelos spoke, winking at Lloyd, who rolled his eyes and muttered something about Zelos being an idiot, despite the stupid grin on his face.

''Alright, let's get going.'' Adrienne arched her back as she stood up. She walked up to Nami and hooked her right arm through Nami's left one, both girls waving as they left the two males to care for one another.

''How are we going to find Sheena?'' Nami asked.

''Not sure. We could call out for her, or just continue our check-up and hope we'll pass her sometime this day, which I'm sure we will.'' Adrienne shrugged.

''I'm all for that then.'' Nami agreed. And so, the two somewhat retarded Tales of Symphonia nerds, continued on their way.

They spent a few minutes of idle walking, and a lot of tripping on Adrienne's part. They took their time looking around for animals, spotting some deers, birds, and disturbing plants, as both girls nearly walked into a giant, blue colored plant, which seemed to have teeth. They made a few disturbed faces before changing directions. They enjoyed the comfortable silence, before Adrienne interrupted. ''You're having a good time so far, or did I screw up entirely?''

''It's okay.'' Nami grinned.

''It's okay? How dare youuuuu!'' She spoke, placing a hand on her chest as if insulted, though the grin proved otherwise. She pointed a finger at Nami. ''Just you wait girl! By the end of this day I will have you squeal in delight!''

Nami answered with a laugh, bumping Adrienne aside with her hips. Adrienne laughed as well and copied the action, and soon the walk turned into a hip-bumping competition. They lost theirselves in the silly, retarded game, both girls taking a hold of an imaginary microphone and commenting on the so called competition.

''And a left bump! Oooh and Nami strikes back!'' Adrienne spoke, raising her voice more and more.

''And Adrienne staggers! No, she recovers!

''What are you two doing?''

''Ah!''

''Ah!''

The two girls let out a yelp, jumping and turning around just a bit too fast, resulting in them flailing their arms in hopes of staying on their feet. In vain. They fell backwards, both girls a bit disoriented as they sat back up.

''Ouch. My butt.'' Adrienne said, rubbing said body part.

''Hey Raine.'' Nami spoke, although also rubbing her behind.

The white haired woman in question had her arms crossed as she looked at the two girls, her lips slightly curved upward in an amused smile. She chuckled as the two girls clumsily got up. Adrienne pouted.

''You interrupted the game! We were having a hip bump match!''

''I see. Well I'm sorry to interrupt, though it didn't look there would be a winner.''

The girls shrugged. ''Hey Raine, have you seen Sheena?''

Raine shook her head. ''No, I'm afraid not. Why?''

''We need her to weaken the seals. Lloyd got sent flying quite the distance earlier.''

''I see. Well he's not the only one. I just passed Colette and Marta. Colette was hit by the seal too, though it saved her from being attacked by a bear.''

''That's Colette for you.'' Nami chuckled.

Raine smiled, and nodded. ''Yes. Although I do am worried about creatures moving freely through these woods.'' She frowned.

''They all have their weapons with them right? Also, I had Sheena place some seals outside the zone too, to keep as much monsters out as possible.''

''Oh it's not the others I'm worried about,'' Raine spoke, raising a slender eyebrow at the girls. ''It's you two. Neither of you are experienced fighters.''

''I wrestle with my brother a lot, and I have decent kickboxing skills.'' Adrienne grinned, knowing Raine wouldn't agree it was sufficient.

Raine sighed. ''That's not nearly enough.''

''It's okay. We'll beat any monsters with our awesome hip bump skills!'' Nami exclaimed, striking a super hero pose. Adrienne laughed, while turning back to Raine.

''But seriously, don't worry. I think neither of us is stupid enough to dash into a fight with a monster. We'd sooner run away. And we're good at running.''

Raine eyed the two girls wearily. ''And we're good at screaming our lungs out when scared.'' Nami added, nodding her head vigorously.

''I'm still not too sure…but alright. Keep a close eye out for danger you two. If you spot anything out of the ordinary-''

''Run as fast as Speedy Gonzales and scream your lungs out. Got it.'' The girls cut her off in unison. Raine sighed and raised her hands to her face to rub her temples. Before she could say anything more though, the girls turned around and started running as fast as they could while laughing like maniacs, disturbing the half-elf to no end. She let out a sigh, before turning around as well.

The girls slowed down after while though, having run out of stamina. And to kill some time during the endless walking, the girls started to hum themes and soundtracks from the Tales of Symphonia games in turns, the other trying to guess which track it was as fast as possible. After they finished the tracks from the games, they started humming the ones from the anime, and after that they started humming tracks from other animes as well, both girls soon losing track of what exactly they were doing. Laughter filled the forest, and they walked without really knowing where to. After passing the 173th tree and Nami suggested they turned right there, they laughed even louder at their own silly joke, both girls doubling over for no apparent reason. They passed Regal, and after checking if he had spotted any cheaters and confirmed there were none, continued their way. It wasn't until they heard a yell that they looked up, and screamed themselves when an arrow pierced the tree right next to them, mere inches away from their faces. Both girls pressed their hands against their hearts in hopes of calming the organ down, while they looked around to find where the arrow had come from. They soon spotted the culprit.

''What the- Yuu!'' Adrienne shouted at the woman, who obviously used the bow Teiru had been using just seconds before her, to fire an arrow at them.

''You could have killed us!'' She continued, but the older woman merely smirked.

''It wouldn't, I'd never dare shoot my creator~'' She cooed as she leaned forward, her voice easily reaching the girls' ears, even with the distance between them.

''Tch.'' Adrienne raised her middle finger at the woman, Nami snickering at the action before placing a hand on the girl's shoulder to calm her down.

''Come on, let's check up on these two, and maybe she knows where Sheena is too.''

''I almost regret bringing them in too.'' Adrienne muttered.

Nami patted her shoulder, and grabbed her wrist to pull her along when the girl initially refused by digging her heels in the ground.

''Do you two know where Sheena is, by any chance?'' She asked, giving Adrienne a playful punch on the arm as the girl pouted.

Teiru opened her mouth. ''Yeah we saw her walk back to the house-''

''You locked it right?'' Nami asked, looking at Adrienne.

''Yeah but she doesn't need a key. She _is_a ninja after all. ''

''May I?'' Teiru spoke, annoyed.

''Oh right. Do continue.'' Nami spoke, twirling her hand in a horizontal, circling motion, urging the girl to continue.

'' Right, she walked back to the house with the brown haired boy-''

''Lloyd.'' Both girls interrupted.

Teiru stuck out her tongue at the girls, before continuing. ''Yeah him, and his boyfriend. They ran out of arrows.''

Adrienne let out a whine. ''That means we already missed her.''

Nami merely stared at her though, her eyebrows raised. ''What?'' Adrienne asked.

''She's with Zelos and Lloyd, I think they'll tell her to weaken the seals themselves. Lloyd is the proof after all.''

''…Oh…right.'' She blushed, scratching behind her neck.

''It's okay, we forgive your stupidity.'' Teiru said, rolling her eyes.

''S-Shut up! Why are you so bold anyways! I'm almost three years older than you!'' Adrienne said, pointing an accusing finger at the fox-tailed girl, who merely grinned.

''Calm down girl, your blood pressure.'' Nami said in a teasing tone, patting the other girl's shoulder again.

She breezed. ''Fine. Okay, so apart from you two being annoying as always, how is it going here? Shot many homophobes yet?''

''Yeah, the brat's doing okay.'' Yuu shrugged.

''I have a name.'' Teiru growled, although ignored by the older woman.

''Teiru, right?'' Nami asked, tilting her head to the side.

''Yes. See! Finally someone who acknowledges my name!'' Teiru jumped next to Nami, hugging the girl's arm desperately. Yuu turned her head to Nami at the action, her eyes narrowing dangerously,as if it was Nami's fault.

''Ah!'' Adrienne stepped in front of the older woman, pointing a finger at her.

''No. This is birthday girl. No killing. Bad assassin.'' This time, the glare was sent at Adrienne at full strength, the girl taking a few steps back at the successful intimidation.

''Hehehe…'' Nami let out a nervous laugh at the situation, sighing in relief as Teiru let go of her arm and walked back to Yuu, reaching for the bow.

''Come on, give it back. I want to try again!'' She reached out higher as Yuu simply raised her arm holding the bow, a grin forming on her lips. Teiru growled, but even when she stood on her toes she couldn't reach it. Yuu took a hold of the girl's chin, tilting it up.

''Say the magic word.''

Teiru glared at the older woman, even when the grin only widened.

Adrienne sighed. ''We'll leave you two alone. Come on Nami, it's time for the best part of your fangirl dream birthday.'' She grinned before taking a hold of Nami's hand and dragging her away.

''Wait! Don't leave me with her!'' Teiru yelled, trying to run after the two girls, but failing when Yuu lifted her and threw her over her shoulder. Nami looked at Adrienne as she was dragged away, raising her eyebrows in a questioning manner. Adrienne shook her head and shrugged.

''Nah, she'll be fine. I think.''

Both girls shrugged again before continuing on their search for their source of ultimate fangirl attacks. Emil and Richter. They giggled, knowing it would be one of the best moments of their lives.

''How is everyone so gay in this anyway?'' Nami asked.

''Randomness, crack, fangirls, fanfiction itself. You name it. Use your imaginatiooooon!'' Adrienne answered, spreading her hands and creating a little rainbow with sparkles.

''What the-'' Nami halted and took a step back, looking at Adrienne with a wary expression before looking around them.

''You're not gonna make Spongebob ruin the moment are you?''

Adrienne opened her mouth, loud laughter escaping her lips. ''Hahaha, don't worry! No sponge here.''

''Good.'' Nami let out a sigh of relief before flashing Adrienne a grin again and walking up to her. ''Well then, let's continue our way!''

''Yay~!'' Adrienne shot her fist in the air. And once again, they resumed their walking. This time though, they didn't have to put much effort into trying to kill some time. After only a few miles they saw birds suddenly flying up from a tree not too far away from them, the birds desperately flapping their wings and fleeing from what they must have thought to be safe to spend their time. The girls could also, although the sound was soft due to the distance, make out the sound of a young boy laughing, assumingly Emil. Adrienne nudged Nami.

''What do you say? Wanna sneak up to them?''

Nami nodded, her eyes still focused on where the sound had come from. They crossed the distance as silent as possible, slightly crouching down as soon as they were able to see the red and blond hair. Nami raised a finger to her lips, gesturing the other girl to be as silent as possible. ''As if I want to ruin this by- ow! Nami!'' Adrienne hissed, rubbing her arm were Nami had hit her. Nami didn't respond though, except for once again raising her finger to her lips. Adrienne rolled her eyes, before fixating them on the two males, who were now considerably closer. The girls halted at a safe distance, hiding themselves behind the trees and bushes. The crawled around a bit, trying to find the most suited spot. Nami poked Adrienne and gestured the other girl closer, pointing at a hole in the bushes that was oh so cliché, but made this spot the perfect one. Adrienne flashed Nami a thumbs-up, before both girls leaned forward so they had a good view. And the view was good.

Apparently, Emil's earlier laugh had been one out of embarrassment, for the boy was aiming, assumed to be his second arrow, at a poster plastered on the tree the birds had earlier fled from. It was because of something else though, that the girls had to contain their squeals. It were the older man's actions, for he was guiding Emil's body into a proper stance with his own; the boy's back pressed against the older man's back, gloved hands lifting the boy's arms. His right arm was guided up to his face, his arm folded together, elbow sticking out, as he held another arrow. His left arm was taken a hold of as well, Richter wrapping his fingers around Emil's wrist and straightening his arm while steadying it. As a result, the arrow was pulled back, along with the string, the bow now slightly bended. Emil's face was flushed, for he was well aware just how close their bodies were pressed together. Richter's head was almost level next to his, the man's lips parting next to his ear. He nodded as he processed the words, and lowered his shoulder just a little bit. He processed the next words breathed against his skin, shivering as he let go of the arrow, his face turning a bright red again as Richter let out a chuckle. ''Well done.'' The older man spoke, still not making any effort to break the contact between their bodies. Emil stammered out a thank you, lowering his arms, but otherwise remaining unmoving. He was turned around however, the short moment their bodies were not longer pressed together cut short as Richter pulled him closer again. With one arm wrapped around the boy's frame to keep him in place, the other was raised to tilt Emil's face up just a little, for the boy had grown quite a few inches over the years. Emil's eyes widened, his lips parting slightly as Richter's warm breath ghosted over his skin. The older man finally lowered his head and brushed his lips against Emil's, before bringing them together with more strength behind the kiss. Emil's arms shot up in a reflex, his hands now tightly clutching the older man's sleeves, holding on to Richter as if his life depended on it. Both males had closed their eyes the moment their lips met, losing themselves in the kiss. But Emil's lungs failed him at that critical moment, and he had to pull back, with a little effort due to Richter being persistent. He breaths were already coming in gasps after only one kiss, his eyes a half lidded and a little unfocused.

''Richter…I don't think that-''

His train of thought was interrupted though, because when he breathed Richter's name the older man leaned down again to capture his lips once more. There was more force behind the kiss, taking Emil's by surprise, the boy's lips parting in a gasp. Richter used the moment to his advantage, and Emil had little to no time to voice any protest, if he had any in the first place, when Richter deepened the kiss. They moved almost completely synchronized, the kiss becoming more of a dance between their lips. Emil's hands found their way up, one hand holding on to Richter's shoulder, while Emil's other hand was at the back of the older man's neck, gently clutching the silky red hair between his fingers. He slightly tugged it, and Richter pulled back just enough for Emil to breathe, their lips only millimeters away from connecting once more.

''Emil…'' Richter almost growled the other's name, and he was ready to press their lips again, only to be stopped, in the worst possible way for all four people.

Richter almost growling Emil's name had caused both the girls hiding in the bushes to drop the hands which had previously been on their mouths and let out a loud squeal, followed by a gasp as they realized what they had done. Both males, although Richter considerably faster than Emil, had turned around to the source of the sound, weapons drawn in the blink of an eye. It took Richter no effort to notice the two girls, who were now crawling back as fast as they could, eyes widened to the size of plates. The man's eyes narrowed in the deadliest glare as he took a step forward, causing both girls to open their mouth in a scream. It was Emil who saved them though, by holding on to the man's sleeve with a very flushed face. His eyes met Richter's and he shook his head, even though the older man growled something with the words ''killing'' and ''erasing their existence''. Emil stuck out his bottom lips, but took a mere second to glance at the girls. And in that glance he said everything they already knew. They had to get out of there, and fast. Both girls nodded and slowly turned around, before getting up and dashing away.

They ran and ran, and eventually ended up back at the house. The halted, their lungs burning as Adrienne reached for the key and opened the door. They stumbled inside, dropping to the floor almost instantly.

''Holy fuck that was scary!'' Adrienne exclaimed, one hand on her chest in hopes of steadying her heartbeat, the other wiping her forehead.

Nami could only nod, her face pale despite all the running. ''You okay?'' Adrienne nudged the girl with a worried expression, receiving another faint nod. She was about to ask more when a giggle escaped Nami's lips, and another, and another, and before she knew it the other girls was howling with laughter.

''Hahahahaha, that was the best moment of my life!''

Adrienne joined in, the adrenaline still surging through their bodies making it impossible to stop. They laughed, even as fireworks were launched, indicating everyone had to get back to the house. They were still lying on the floor, breathing out a few last giggles while wiping tears out of their eyes, when the first few people came back, Presea being the only one who didn't give them an odd look. The stopped laughing as Richter came in though, followed by a blushing Emil. The received another glare, but other than that the man merely stepped over them. Emil gave them a small nod and stepped over them as well, and only when Raine, Regal, Sheena and Yuu came in carrying the posters, they got back on their feet. Everyone got something to drink after almost the entire afternoon walking through the woods, soothing their dry throats, and Nami let out a relieved and content sigh as Adrienne walked up to Sheena and Yuu and discussed whatever it was that needed to be discussed. The other girl came back soon though, and hooked her arm through Nami's.

''Alright girl, the day is almost over. There's only one more thing I wanna show you.''

Nami raised an eyebrow, her eyes glimmering with excitement. ''And what may that be?''

''Everyone, come outside one more time.'' Adrienne called out, gesturing everyone to follow her. And the moment Nami stepped outside, bangs were heard all around them. She looked around, startled by the sounds, and soon found what it was. Fireworks. The colorful explosions filled the air high above them, coloring everyone's faces with their light. Everyone squealed and laughed each time a new bang was heard, followed by more bright colorful explosions.

''There, you like it?'' Adrienne asked, draping her arm around Nami's shoulders. Nami grinned at her.

''After this there's the cake. Let's make this the best day of your life. Like you deserve.'' Adrienne poked the girl each time she ended a sentence, a goofy smile plastered on both of their faces. She stepped aside when the firework ended, all the heroes coming up to them to take turns in wrapping their arms around Nami and hugging her to their chest. Even Richter, who had seemed so set on killing both girls before, managed to place his hand on her head and ruffling her hair for a mere second while he passed her, pretending he intended to go that way in the first place. It all brought a huge smile on the girl's face, and with a final hip bump from her friend everyone went inside, their minds set on ending the day with the best of symphonian parties.

* * *

><p><strong>^O^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THERE. I FINISHED IT. Too late though, and I beg you on my knees girl, forgive my stupidity. I wanted it to be the best birthday fic I could muster, and though I failed, I still hope you enjoyed it, and that it caused sunshine, and sparkles, and rainbows to appear in your mind!~…Nevermind…imagine what the world would response like if you suddenly had rainbows coming out of your ears and sparkles were coming out of your eyes each time you blinked! O.O<strong>

**Love you hun! HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY ON FANFICTION.**

**P.S It's really weird to be writing about myself like I did. I do not recommend it.**


End file.
